


High School Musical 10 years later!

by Kelsyw321



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsyw321/pseuds/Kelsyw321
Summary: Ten years after the Wildcats graduated, we see them at their ten year reunion!





	High School Musical 10 years later!

High School Musical- Ten Years Later!  
Believe it or not, it has been nearly ten years since we last saw our dear Wildcats. Troy went off University of California, Gabriella to Stanford, Sharpay to God knows where. Ryan went to Julliard. But it’s been ten years. We last left our graduates at the graduation ceremony singing the song “High School Musical” and throwing their caps in the air. What has happened since then?  
The Reunion- Invitation   
Troy Bolton is returning home from a long day at work. He works in Albuquerque at East High as a theater teacher/basketball coach. He took over once Mrs. Darbus died. Just kidding, she retired. He went to college for theater performance, but ending up switching to education once he heard word of Mrs. Darbus’s retirement. He knew that being a teacher at East High was a much more realistic goal than Broadway or even Hollywood. And coaching was fun because he got the best of both worlds, just like he always wanted.   
It’s been ten years, and he is far past his prime. He’s gained a little weight; his chiseled abs are long gone. He is slightly balding, just at the top of his head. You can only see it if you are looking down at him. He wears glasses now. All the partying in college really took a toll on his eyesight. Cocaine is one hell of a drug. He dresses like a dad even though he is far from having a family. He is single, depressed. He peaked in high school.   
Troy opens the door of his shitty, one bedroom apartment and goes to the fridge. He grabs a Natural Light. He heats up a Lean Cuisine and plops down on the couch. He turns on ESPN to look at sports that remind him of what once was. He reminisces the days of leading his basketball team to glory and having a hot, smart girlfriend like Gabriella. His microwave dings. He eats his sad dinner for one, and his cat, Corbin, comforts him.   
After his meal, he decides to go check his mail. The usual bills, pages of ads, and an invitation? What’s this? He opens it.   
Troy,   
The Class of 2008 East High is having a reunion! We request your presence on July 14th, 2018 at the Holiday Inn, down town Albuquerque. It’s been ten years, and it’s time to catch up! You are allowed a plus one. Dinner and drinks will be served!   
Thanks!   
Taylor McKessie.   
Troy was floored. Should he go? Would people be weary of the fact that he hasn’t even left this town? Or will they be happy to see him? He would not have a plus one. He needed to go on Plenty of Fish and find himself a date. He had a month.   
Gabriella Montez-Hewett comes home after a long day of work. She is a pharmacist in West LA. She makes a very decent living for her family. She went to school at Stanford for chemistry, and later decided to go into pharmaceutical chemistry. She meet her husband at Stanford. Although Troy was close by, she met people who were a lot had a lot more similar interests to her. Her husband, Tanner Hewett, is a pediatrician. She and Troy grew apart after he became addicted to cocaine and his life went to shit. She is now happy with her husband and 2 year old boy, Ryan.   
She walks into the dining room to a meal prepared by Tanner.   
“Hi, honey!” She kisses him on the cheek.   
“Something came for you in the mail,” he hands her and invitation.   
She had been invited to her ten year high school reunion. She wants to go. To show off her doctor husband and her adorable son. But would Troy make a scene? Will he even go?  
The Reunion- The Event  
Chad pulls up to the Holiday Inn driving his electric blue Bugatti. He pulls up right next to the entrance, and valet parks his car. He walks inside.   
“I’m here for the-” He is cut off by a familiar voice.  
“Right this way, Mr. Danforth.” Taylor McKessie points him towards the ballroom. Taylor and Chad were in a relationship when high school ended. They meant to carry out their relationship into college, but they slowly drifted apart, as most long-distance affairs tend to do. This is the first time they are meeting face-to-face since they broke up.   
“How’ve you been, Taylor?” Chad asks.  
“I’ve been good. I can tell you’ve been doing well for yourself. That car was…”  
“I know right?”  
“Yeah. Anyways, I’ve been working as a microbiology teacher in Phoenix, and I really enjoy it.”  
“I’m a manager for the Los Angeles Lakers. It’s a pretty good gig.”  
“I’ll say!”  
They walk into the event space. Everything is decorated ceiling to floor in red and white. A giant sign on the center wall reads “Welcome Back, Wildcats!” There are streamers draped above the room. A large screen across the hall displays a slideshow of pictures from high school. The room looks like it had traveled back in time to 2008.   
“This looks… nostalgic,” Chad says.  
“Thank you!” Taylor says.  
“Wait, did you do all this?”  
“Yeah. I organized the whole thing. I haven’t seen any of you guys in so long, I thought this was the perfect time for a reunion!”  
“I guess you’re right.” Chad is alarmed by a buzz on his phone.   
“Who was that? Your wife?”  
“Oh, no” Chad laughs. He checks his phone to see he has a new match… with someone at the reunion.   
Troy Bolton walks into his reunion alone. His attempt to find a date on Plenty of Fish was an epic failure. He sees Chad distracted on his phone in the corner.  
“Hey man! What’ve you been up to?” Troy shouts.  
“Troy?” Chad is confused.  
“Yeah man!”   
“Oh, you look… different.” Troy has gained a substantial amount of weight since Chad saw him last. He was balding in spots. His fashion sense was way off to Chad.   
“I’ve been using a new shampoo, my hair feels a lot thicker now.”  
“Oh, that’s it.” Chad says, sarcastically. “I’ve been pretty good. I’m a manager for the Lakers. Single, but I’m not hating it!”  
“Oh man! That is so cool! I’ve found a way to live both my dreams; theater and basketball.”  
“How’s that?”  
“I teach theater here at East High, and I coach the team!”  
“Wow that is pretty cool. What happened to Mrs. Darbus?”  
“She retired. Worked out for me though!”  
Troy sees the love of his life walk through the door.   
“Hi Gabriella!” Chad calls out.  
“Hey man, please do not call her over here.”  
It was too late. She already saw them.  
“Chad! It’s been too long!” Gabriella hugs Chad.   
“I missed you too” Chad says.   
“And… Troy?”  
“Yep. It’s me” He nervously giggles.   
“What have you been up to?” She asks Troy.  
“You, know teaching. You?”  
“I’m a pharmacist. And this is my husband, Tanner.”  
“Hi there!” Tanner says, reaching out to shake Troy’s hand.   
“Um, I have to pee” Troy runs for the restroom.   
“What’s his deal?” Gabriella asks  
“You know. He peaked in high school” Chad says as they all laugh. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get a drink. You guys want anything?”  
“No we’re good, thanks!” Gabriella says.  
Chad goes to the bar and checks his phone while he waits. He sees that he matched with a former classmate. He orders a double scotch on the rocks, and isolates himself in the corner. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his match walk in.  
“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Chad Danforth.” Ryan says to him.   
“Ryan Evans. Good to see you, man.”  
“I saw you were on Grindr.”  
“Um… no that wasn’t me.” His eyes are shifty.  
“Yes, it was.” He pulls out his phone and pulls up Chad’s profile. The screen has a picture of Chad in a suit standing in front of a big building. His height is listed at 5’9”.   
“Umm… I can explain.” Chad says nervously.   
“It’s ok. I get it you’re gay.”  
“WHAT. NO.”  
“Yes, you are. That’s why you have a Grindr account. It’s a men-seeking-men dating app.”  
“I know, I have it.”  
“Then that means you’re gay”  
“Not necessarily.”  
“What else could it mean, then?”  
“It could mean that I have it to find gay people around me so I make sure they don’t try and hit on me.”  
“Or it could mean you’re gay.”  
“OKAAY. FINE. Please don’t tell anyone here. I’ll pay you.”  
“Why don’t you want people to know? It’s been ten years, Chad. It’s really time.”  
“I don’t want them to think down on me.”  
“Think down on you? It’s 2018, Chad. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. And you’re a sports team manager? That’s pretty cool.”  
“Yeah. I guess you’re right. But, I mean, people kind of knew you were gay. With the whole theater thing. But they would never know about me.”  
“People pick up on a lot more than you think, Chad. Could I buy you a drink?”  
Chad and Ryan stroll off to the bar for several drinks and some regretful decisions.   
Meanwhile, the Belle of the Ball is arriving.   
“Party’s here, bitches!” Sharpay comes in with her man candy, Zeke, draped around her arm. She was obviously drinking before arriving at the reunion.   
“Hi, Sharpay!” Troy says to her, drink in hand.   
“Troy is that you?” Sharpay is confused.   
“Yeah! How’ve you been?” Troy says.  
“I’ve been doing fabulously!” Sharpay exclaims with glee. “I’m working as a stylist to the stars in L.A.”  
“Wow. That’s pretty cool.” Troy says unexcitedly.  
“Yeah, I know! What have you been up to Troy?”  
“Umm… you know, teaching.”  
“Where are you teaching, Troy?” Zeke asks. Troy had completely ignored Zeke, and he felt like a total dick.  
“I’m a drama teacher at East High. I also coach the basketball team. What have you been up to, Zeke?”  
“That is fun! You’re still a wildcat! I’m working as a lawyer in L.A. I really like it.”  
“Hey, once a wildcat, always a wildcat!” Troy says. He remembers how close this group of people used to be. He remembers when he was their leader. Overcome with a feeling of clinging onto what once was, Troy shouts “WHAT TEAM?”  
“Troy, we’re not doing that. Sorry, dude” Zeke says.   
“Aww man.” Troy feels even more like a loser. He makes a beeline for the bar and orders a vodka soda, hold the soda.   
Sharpay goes to the DJ and requests Meghan Trainor, whom she’s styled for. Everyone starts yelling to turn it off when “Me Too” comes on. The song is shut off and the DJ starts playing some actually good songs.  
“What the hell guys?! That was my jam!” Sharpay screams.   
Chad and Ryan, both drunk at this point, are bumping and grinding on the dance floor.  
“OH MY GOODNESS,” Taylor exclaims, “CHAD AND RYAN.” She points.  
All the former wildcats shift their eyes to the dance floor to see. Everyone is shocked, but not in a bad way. Almost everyone else makes their way to the dance floor to join Chad and Ryan. They have brought life into this awkward party.  
Taylor remains in her place, watching her former lover with another man. She should have known he was gay. All they ever did was hold hands when they dated. She feels sad that she is married to her job and Chad is over there having the time of his life. She goes to the bathroom to download Tinder on her phone.   
Troy comes back to everyone dancing, now plastered drunk.   
“Hey guys!” He says, struggling to stand. “I got something to say.”  
He walks up to the DJ stand and forcefully takes the microphone.   
“I know what you guys all think of me. You think I’m a loser. You think I’m fat. And balding. But listen here. I still got my mojo! I can still handle the ladies. I may not look the same, but I still got it!”  
The former wildcats all collectively “boo” Troy off the stage.   
Troy realizes that he has officially made a fool of himself. What he should do is call an Uber and get the hell out. But Troy was way too drunk to make the right choice. He waltzes over to Gabriella.   
“Hey Gabbie! I just wanted to say that I really miss you. I miss us. You kept me grounded! I really need you in my life. I love you Gabbie.”  
“Umm… Troy. You are very drunk. You need to leave.” Gabriella is beyond embarrassed. “The reason we didn’t work out is because you stopped caring, Troy. You became addicted to cocaine. And you never called. This is 100% all your fault. And because of this, I found the real love of my life, Tanner. He doesn’t even drink and he actually cares about me. So thank you, Troy.”  
“WHAT THE HELL.” Troy is shook. “I gave you everything, Gabbie! This is so unfair! We have to be together!!”  
Troy is escorted out by hotel security. They call him an Uber for the ride home, and his former classmates are left with a sour taste in their mouth. Troy used to have so much promise. He was voted “most likely to succeed” and to see him like this was almost heartbreaking. He could have been so much more than the guy who gets too drunk at the reunion.   
Let Troy be a lesson to you all. Do not peak in high school. Do not do cocaine. And most of all, do not be the fool who gets too drunk at the reunion.


End file.
